Apparati for use in covering open portions of a vehicle are known. They range in style from the earlier retractable enclosure of a convertible to canvas covers that are strapped or tied down to the vehicle.
One such cover is disclosed by Little, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,283 that issued on Oct. 31, 1989 in which there is shown a flexible cover and system for enclosing automobile hatches that has an immovable roof structure over the passenger. This device consists of a flexible cover that is fastened into place around the perimeter of the opening that covers the opening. There are no raised bars that would contribute to an aerodynamic configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,217 that issued on Nov. 21, 2000 to Plamondon deals with a collapsible truck bed topper. This device has a fabric topper, but is not aerodynamically designed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,881 that issued to Berg on Jun. 7, 2011 deals with an apparatus for a pickup truck box cover. This device has a top portion that is configured to extend back from a top portion of the cab of the pickup truck along a sloping plane intersecting a plane containing the bed of the pickup truck.